The present technique relates to receiving devices and methods, transmitting devices and methods, and programs, and particularly to receiving device and method, transmitting device and method, and program that enable assured download reservation of AV content.
In recent years, due to dissemination of digital broadcasting, reception of multiple channels and high-definition television broadcasting has become general.
Meanwhile, technique studying and system formulation for enabling not only normal television broadcasting but also more advanced broadcasting service required by viewers by utilizing the band that can be used in the digital broadcasting are being carried out.
Functions required by viewers include on-demand viewing, which allows AV content to be viewed whenever a viewer wants to view it. However, it is considered difficult to realize the on-demand viewing in not broadcasting of bidirectional transmission but broadcasting of unidirectional transmission.
So, in order to enable the on-demand viewing in the broadcasting of unidirectional transmission, studies are being made on the NRT service in which broadcast AV content is temporarily recorded in a storage and thereafter reproduced thereof on the premise that the receiving device holds the high-capacity storage (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-41242, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
The NRT (Non Real Time) service is not premised on viewing in real time. In this service, there is no need to view AV content in synchronization with the broadcast time of the AV content and AV content is transmitted as data by a broadcast signal.
Specifically, in the NRT service, completion of recording (download) in a shorter time is possible if the transmission band of a signal with a broadcast wave is wider for example, differently from past recording reservation of AV content of a broadcast show. Or, download is completed in a longer time if the transmission band of a signal by a broadcast wave is narrower for example.